ShinKuRanger
by TaJaDoru2011
Summary: Original Story. Four humans are chosen to fend off the Niflheim Goetia Demons and seal them once and for all. First chapter, well prologue really.
1. Prologue

_**Hey this is my first Sentai fic, Super Sentai and its characters do not belong to me but are a product of toei. The characters in this fic are all original and if any names are similar to any individual out there it is a coincidence. **_

_**That said I hope you enjoy. **_

_**ShinKu by the way is a mixture of the Japanese word Shinwa which means myth and Kuricha which means creature. I don't speak Japanese so this is nothing official and if Shinku does mean anything in Japanese please let me know.**___

Prologue.

A museum can be a terrifying place at night. True there are many places in the world that inspire fear in people, some with good intention. But for Hirioshi Takagawa there were far better places to be than in the stuffed animal exhibition of a museum doing the night shift.

It seemed like someone had deliberately arranged all of the larger and more ferocious animals into posses of attacking whoever came around the corner. This did not help Hiroshi's nerves. He quickly did one more sweep of the exhibition and then hurried out of the room to inspect a different room, closing the door behind him. It was a shame because if he had stayed a few minute longer he would have had an excuse to leave that building as fast as possible.

In the darkest corner of the room something moved within the shadows, rising up, out and bubbling all the while like hot tar. Suddenly a figure calmly rose out of the bubbling mass of darkness. Strange black liquid dripped of its body and then slid back into the darkness as if it was alive. The creature itself was humanoid in shape but that was the only similarities it shared. Its body was covered in dirty looking black bandages, some of which dangled from its arms, shoulders and waist. Around its head the bandages were so loose & lengthy it looked like the creature had long messy hair. If someone was to see it from a distance they would mistake it for an Egyptian mummy having a bad hair day. However upon closer inspection you could see its hands and feet were mechanical; shaped like human appendages but made of metal with wires and gears visible in certain areas. As it started to move you could hear the gears turning with each action it made.

The creature slowly moved into the centre of the room, shuffling and twitching all the while. Once there it started to pull at the bandages covering its chest, ripping quite a few of them with sudden jerks of its arms. At last its robotic chest was revealed; a mass of wires and gears with a small black orb at its centre. Just bellow it was a tall thin cylinder not attached to any part of the creature itself. It was the reason for its appearance in the museum.

The creature took the cylinder shaped device out of its chest and held it carefully in both hands, holding it out in front of it as if it was a sword. The cylinder was made of rock around the rim at both ends whilst the central shaft was polished silver carved with strange looking runes.

As the creature went around the exhibit the Cylinder began to emit a green glow in its hand, becoming brighter as the creature approached a corner leading towards the big cat exhibit. It turned to face the exhibit which displayed a panther, two lions and a leopard displayed on a jungle background. Pointing the cylinder to each one in turn the rod glowed brighter until it was pointed at the stuffed leopard, at which point a symbol appeared on the silver of the cylinder. It was small, the size of a penny. It depicted a bowl with four tiny circle on the upper inside with one at each corner, whilst the bottom had only one circle in the middle. On top of the bowl were three crosses, standing like crucifixes.

The Creature looked at the symbol and then at the leopard, approaching it in its clumsy shuffling manner, cylinder continuing to grow brighter as it grew closer. Unfortunately this caught the attention of Hirioshi who nervously started to jog back towards the exhibit, thinking it was the light of a thief's flashlight.

The creature finally reached the stuffed carcass and placed the cylinder against its furry chest. On contact the stone ends of the cylinder disintegrated, leaving the smell of sulphur hanging in the air. With the rock section gone the remaining silver melted into a liquid but did not drip or run down the furry body of the leopard as liquid should. Instead it was absorbed into the leopard's body as if it was a sponge, leaving only that strange symbol where it had been. Things started happening really quickly after that.

The first was Hirioshi entering the room. As he turned the corner he was startled by two things. The first was the creature that looked like it belonged in the ancient Egypt exhibit and the second was to see one of the stuffed big cats crash to floor and start convulsing.

The stuffed leopard had a large tear forming on its back as the polyester and wire frame were being pushed out of it, causing many more tears. With its fake innards scattered across the floor and its skin lying in tatters all was still for a minute. Then suddenly the leopard skin began to rise, black liquid dripping from the rips as it stood in an upright pose. Looking like a deflated furry balloon it suddenly began to inflate. It tore clean in half at the waist with the hips and legs filling out as if some invisible force were wearing it.

The skin around the feet erupted then stitched itself back together, only much bigger than before and with larger claws. What was left of the tail also stitched itself back together and attached back to the lower waist.

Suddenly a silver liquid dripped from the upper torso and into the now fully repaired lower torso until a well developed silver waist appeared between the two sections. The tears on the upper section started to heal as well. They also started to take a more humanoid appearance, filling out with a ribcage and muscles. The front legs began to change into bipedal arms with a claw on each paw reshaping into a thumb. Four silver fingers erupted from the remaining paws of each arm, the leopards growing claws becoming the knuckles. Apart from its head which was still ripped in a few places the stuffed carcass from a few minutes ago now looked like a well toned human in a tight spotty furred body suit with silver fingers and exposed midriff.

With the rest of the body completed the head started to stitch itself back together where it had torn and inflate to resemble the form it once had before becoming an exhibit. Silver orbs appeared in its eyes before changing to an emissive blue. Its jaws, having grown back, began to form teeth far larger and pointed than it had originally had. A silver forked tongue ran over them before being sucked back in. Atop its forehead two large bumps began to appear before erupting into a pair of horns that stood straight up like a gazelles. Two similar bumps appeared at its shoulder blades. When they erupted it was small silver feathered wings that appeared, each one under a meter in length.

And so at last the creature stood; a bipedal leopard with silver fingers and wings plus a pair of horns on its head.

Then, almost as if they had always existed, clothes appeared on the creature. Its torso and leg were now covered by a black robe with a purple sash around the waist, similar in appearance to what some bishops wore. However upon its chest that same symbol could be seen as the one that had been on the cylinder which created this creature.

Hirioshi had been very still during all this, partially in awe of this strange creature but mostly due to the fear of witnessing its horrific transformation. He let out a breath he had not been aware he had held. Suddenly the creature turned its head to look at him, its glowing blue eyes studying him with curiosity.

It spoke.

"ZoMech, would you kindly bring that man to me?" its voice was oddly gentle, as if a father were speaking softly to its baby. So taken aback was Hirioshi that he failed to notice the mechanical mummy, or ZoMech as the creature had called it, jump up into the air with such swiftness that within minutes the creature was ontop of him and dragging him towards the creature. Hirioshi had yelped when he'd been caught but once he was before the leopard man he fell silent.

"What are you doing here?" it asked.

Hiroshi babbled "I-I-I work h-here. P-please don't hurt me!"

The creature looked at him with those glowing eyes, its feline face giving away no expression. It lowered itself on one knee so it was on level with Hirioshi, its wings fluttering behind it.

"I am afraid I can't do that. You see it has been a long time since I have indulged myself with the sound of human screams. I find the best way is setting you people on fire; the screams last longer that way. Please, indulge me good sir!" and with that it stood up straight, raising a hand to point at Hirioshi.

Flames erupted from within its robed sleeves and ignited Hirioshi.

The creature and his robotic accomplice remained until the fire had died out. It had been momentarily annoyed by the sound of the fire alarm but with a wave of its hand it had silenced it. It knew it had to leave before the, what were they called again, fire brigade showed up but wished to see the end of its work before it left. As much as it would have loved having its fun with the approaching humans the creature knew it had a task to perform that required stealth until it received further orders.

With a wave of its arm a hole appeared in one of the museums windows. The ZoMech crawled up the side of the walls and out of the hole, the creature following it by flight despite the size of its wings. Once it emerged from the hole the creature waved its arm once more and the hole vanished, leaving only a missing display and a few burnt bones that had once been a human only 10 minutes ago. If the creature had had the capability it would have smiled.

**_Hope you enjoyed. I'm writing two fics at the moment so I don't know how soon the next chapter will be out but I will try to make it soon._**

_**Please leave a review and next time I will introduce the team. **_


	2. Episode 1: A Night at the Theatre CH 1

_**Okay here is the first chapter introducing the team, sorry it took so long. **_

_**Like i said this chaper basically inroduces the team and hints what some storylines will be in later chapters. **_

_**Anyone wondering about the strange appearence of the monster in the prologue; I am theming the villians on the demons from the Ars Goetia. Look them up if you want to learn more.**_

**Episode 1: A Night at the ****Theatre. **

**Chapter 1**

Anyone who lived near the Mitsuhide residence would tell you it was a very interesting place. It was a well kept building with four bedrooms, plus a garden that had an impressive display of flowers with a small pond full of fish. Clearly that wasn't what the neighbors found so interesting. It was the people who lived there that were the cause of much gossip between its neighbors.

Obviously there was the young owner, Mitsuhide Keiji, who at 22 years old was not only incredibly young to own such a fine house, he also worked from home. What he did nobody knew, he was very private about such matters. But whatever it was it must have paid well for him to afford such a lovely home.

His housemates worried that he was becoming a bit of a shut in what with spending nearly the whole day every day at home. He only ever seemed to leave the house when he went shopping for groceries, or at least that was the only time his neighbors ever saw him. When he spoke to them he seemed cheerful enough, he even offered to help them with their own groceries.

Then there were his housemates; two beautiful young girls, one 19 years old and taking Art & Design at college whilst the other was 16 and therefore still attending school. At first the neighborhood assumed the three of them were siblings. But after one of them spoke to Keiji in the grocery store he told her they were his lodgers. When asked why they weren't with their family he told them it was because their families lived too far away from the school & college they wished to attend, so he lets them live with him since he's closer. When asked how much he charges them he admitted he lets them stay for free. How he could afford to do so only increased the gossip between his neighbors, some of them coming up with theories so scandalous that if Keiji had heard them he would blush.

The two girls themselves, Nouhime Saika and Shida Tsuruhime, were both extremely pretty but had very different personalities.

Tsuruhime, the youngest of the pair, could often be seen with a video camera in her hands filming just about anything that caught her attention. Sometimes Tsuruhime had her housemates and friends from school act out scenes from her screen play she wrote in the front garden or parts of town. She tended to be a bit bossy as she directed her cast, telling everyone it was going to be her "breakout movie" that would start her career in the film industry. Her neighbors found her to be a bit too noisy for their liking, often making her presence felt as soon as she left the front door.

Her short movies tended to be quite unusual as the theme always seemed to switch from romance, to horror and even sci-fi halfway through the plot. It was complete with bad looking costumes and incredibly bad acting. A winning masterpiece her movies were not. However her friends put up with it as they admired her determination to follow her dream.

Saika was a complete opposite to Tsuruhime. She would often be seen with her sketchbook tucked under her arm as she wondered around looking for something to draw. She was very good at capturing what she saw and putting it to paper, but quite often she would scrunch up her picture and throw it away as soon as she had finished it. She also had a habit of playing very questionable music on her portable radio as she sketched, stating that it helps her to concentrate on her drawings.

The two girls had a great friendship despite the differences in their age. On weekends they would often be seen dragging Keiji out of the house to spend the day with them, either to go shopping then to the cinema and then have a meal together.

Every once in awhile a third person would came to live at the house for a few days, a young boy who looked roughly the same age as Tsuruhime. He was very thin with a serious expression forever on his face. Out of all the people living in the Mitsuhide residence he was defiantly the most serious. When people would say hello he replied politely enough but quickly went on his way, leaving very little to be known about him. The neighbors didn't know who this boy was but Keiji had politely asked that they leave him be, saying he was having a hard time and enjoyed staying with them to make himself feel better. Why he felt better after visiting them also caused some more inappropriate rumors.

In truth the Mitsuhide household was far more interesting than its neighbors could have ever realized. But things started to get even more interesting for its tenants the evening following the attack at the museum.

It was coming up to 6 o'clock and Keiji was beginning to panic: the girls would be home soon and he still hadn't got the dinner ready. The only negative Keiji could see with working at home was that it always fell on him to cook the dinner. Of course he only had to remind himself of the incident when he had let Saika cook. It was not an experience anyone wanted to go through again, Saika included. Maybe during the holidays he would try to teach her but right now he had maybe half an hour to whip something together. He put the stove on and started to rummage around in the cupboards looking for ingredients.

Despite being so mature and in his twenties Keiji still had the appearance of an adolescent youth that should still be in school. He had big brown eyes and short dark hair that he had tried to style many different ways to make himself look older without any success. Looking so young really annoyed Keiji; he constantly had to show I.D. to the shopkeepers when buying alcohol he used for some of his cooking. He could have easily cooked something else without it but Keiji often liked to treat his housemates to various dishes from around the world, some of them required alcohol for the various sauces and marinades.

It was one of the reasons Keiji was glad he worked at home; he dreaded to imagine the kind of teasing he would get if he worked in an office or factory. But it was because of his work that Keiji was now so late making dinner. He also remembered he hadn't checked his phone to see if Yoshi was coming for dinner today. Keiji hadn't heard from his occasional third housemate for quite some time, a fact that was beginning to worry him.

Masamune Yoshiro, or Yoshi as Tsuruhime called him, had been with his mother in a car crash a year and a half ago. He had been lucky enough to escape with only a few cuts and bruises, but she had not been so lucky. The doctor's had said she died instantly whilst Yoshi had been unconscious; that nothing could have been done for her. Keiji thought Yoshiro felt differently, that somehow he blamed himself for not being able to save her. Of course Yoshi didn't know Keiji had found out and Keiji had no plans on telling him; it was up to Yoshi to decide if he wanted to tell them about his mother.

When the four of them had all first met Yoshi had been very serious and recluse. Sure Keiji spent most of his time at home but even he socialized with his neighbors and spoke to his old school friends on the internet. Yoshi on the other hand had seemed like he didn't even want to be in the same room as Keiji and the girls. If it hadn't been for the circumstances the four found themselves in Keiji was sure Yoshi would have remained a recluse to this day. But slowly Yoshi had started to open up to them, one day excepting their invitation to have dinner with them. After a few meals he even started smiling and joining in with their conversations. On the fourth month after the group had met he had even asked if he could sleep over. After that Yoshi spent nearly 3 days every week at their house, often sharing notes with Tsuruhime who attended the same school as Yoshi.

Keiji thought he should check his phone again to see if Yoshi was coming, but just as he fished it out of his pocket it started to ring. It was not a brand anyone would have recognized, but then again it was more than just a phone for Keiji. Its design was a dark flip open phone with a silver trim and red symbol on the lid. The symbol depicted a lion with another 2 heads: the head of a goat on its back & a serpents head for a tail. It was a Kimera. Keiji flipped open the phone and read the message.

"_Come to the Theatre, it's an emergency!"_ The sender was listed as SS.

Without a second thought Keiji grabbed his coat and headed for the door, only to remember at the last minute he had left the stove on. Quickly turning it off he didn't bother to leave a message saying where he was going; the others might get there before he did. He quickly changed his shoes at the front door, grabbed his helmet and jumped onto his moped, heading out into the darkening night and completely unaware he had put his shoes on the wrong feet.

Tsuruhime and Saika often waited for each other at the bus stop that would take them home. Tonight though Tsuruhime was really tempted to catch the bus without Saika; she had been waiting for fifteen minutes with a strong chill in the air not helping her patience. Her school uniform wasn't really meant for the cold weather that had sprung out of nowhere this morning.

Tsuruhime took a bit more interest in her looks than Saika, sometimes going for style over efficiency. Her long dyed blonde hair was always flowing elegantly down her back, even now as the chilly wind continued to blow through it.

Saika meanwhile preferred to have her jet black hair tied in a ponytail, stating that her hair distracted her when she was working on an art projects or doodling in her sketch book. They also had very different tastes in clothes, Tsuruhime preferred designer clothes (when she could afford them), whilst Saika preferred more colorful, loose fitting and sometimes unusual clothes.

Saika suddenly appeared around the corner Tsuruhime had been waiting. She was running franticly towards her looking exhausted and rather cross. Today she was wearing a pair of jeans with a cream colored jumper.

When she reached Tsuruhime Saika took a second to catch her breath before saying "Tsuru-chan, didn't you get the message?" She held up her phone, almost identical to Keiji's but with a yellow Gurifin as the symbol on the cover.

"Oh crap!" shouted Tsuruhime, causing quite a few heads at the bus shelter to turn "I must have left it off after class!" Fishing it out of her bag she flipped the lid open, a symbol of a pink Hapi, a bird with a woman's face and flowing hair, depicted on it. She quickly opened it up and checked her messages. Unlike Keiji and Saika she had two messages.

The first read "_Come to the Theatre, it's an emergency!"_ Whilst the second read _"Tsuruhime, keep your phone on in future or I'll have you clean the whole theatre from top to bottom!"_

"Oh! He's being sterner than usual today!" Tsuruhime pouted. Saika sighed and grabbed hold of Tsuruhime's hand, pulling her back the way she had come. Saika was only a little bit taller than Tsuruhime, and although she might be annoyed with her right now Saika was glad she had met her. The two had become friends almost instantly, acting like long lost sisters. They had quickly learned to work together during their training and worked the best as a combo.

Saika found it hard to believe they had all met nearly a year ago, brought together under strange circumstances. They had been told that for their family's safety it would be best to live far away from them, that way they would not be involved. For Saika and Tsuruhime it had taken a lot to convince their families to let them live with a young man they had never met.

But, upon meeting Keiji and exploring his house they realized he was a decent man, especially when he said there would be no charge for them living there. After that Saika's mother had even told her she wouldn't mind Saika getting into a relationship with Keiji, which had made her blush to no end.

However, the two girls still knew nothing of Keiji or Yoshi's parents. Keiji had said his parents were okay but a bit difficult to live with, though they had helped him buy his house. The others were really impressed with this, not many parents would buy a four roomed house for their child's first home. His parents must have been millionaires. But then Keiji seemed to be well off as well, constantly spoiling them all with luxurious meals he prepared himself. That was another thing that the girls were curious about: what exactly did Keiji do? He always waited until everyone was gone before starting 'work' and he refused to say what he actually did, almost like he was embarrassed about it. Even Yoshi admitted he was curious about it.

Yoshi refused to talk about his parents at all, even though he still lived with them most of the time, against their Sensei's advice. However the girls respected his privacy, though that didn't stop them from being curious about what his and Keiji's parents were actually like, discussing every scenario they could think of.

As Tsuruhime started to speed up Saika released her hand and the two raced down the street, hoping they were not the last ones there. They knew their Sensei was as good as his word about cleaning the whole theatre from top to bottom.

Yoshiro had been stood outside the front of his father's apartment when he received the message. He had been deciding whether or not he would be staying with his friends tonight or try spending some time with his Dad. The message however had made the choice for him. Hopefully his dad would think he had already said about staying at Keiji's, though he doubted his dad would care either way.

Before the accident his father had been a very different person. His father had been the owner of a small book shop when Yoshiro was born. As Yoshiro grew up his father would bring home a new children's book each week from the shop to read to him before he went to bed. Then when Yoshiro started at High School his dad started bringing home educational books, sometimes even helping him with his homework. He had been so lively before and took such an interest in everything Yoshiro did. With his mother the three of them spent every Sunday doing something together, whether going on a picnic or visiting the zoo but always together.

Then the accident happened.

Yoshiro could still remember it clearly. His mother had picked him up from school with him sat in the back so he could sort through all of his notes and coursework. They had come to an intersection and were waiting for the traffic light to change.

However, coming up behind them was a huge truck, its driver falling asleep at the wheel. It rammed into the back of their car, forcing them into the oncoming cars. All Yoshiro can remember after that was lots of flashing lights, loud noises and pain before passing out.

When he had come too his father had been there, tears running down his face. There had been a lot of tears those first few weeks. After the funeral Yoshiro's father shut himself away from all his friends and family. Many of them gave up trying to reach through to him after a few months. He had lost the book shop and the pair had needed to move into their current apartment, Mr. Masamune taking a job in a printing factory to cover rent and food.

He did not treat Yoshiro badly, but it seemed like he didn't really care about him anymore either. Usually after coming home from work he would cook a frozen dinner for himself and Yoshiro, and then sit silently in front of the TV silently for awhile before going to his sleeping compartment. On Sundays when Yoshiro was off his father would get up late, go to a bar and not come back till late at night when Yoshiro was usually asleep. This left Yoshiro alone with the grief of his mother's death and the feeling that he had lost his father too. He was sure his father blamed him for his wife's death, though he didn't have too: Yoshiro blamed himself too.

Yoshiro had become very quiet and anti social at school, his friends slowly excluding him from their activities just as his fathers had done.

But then, nearly one year ago today, something had happened that would slowly set Yoshiro on the path to recovery. He had been given a purpose, along with four other people that he would now call his closest friends. The amount of time he had been forced to spend with them, learning how to work together with them, had allowed him to come out of his shell and give him a purpose: to protect his father and his new friends. He still hadn't told them about his family, worrying that they may treat him differently. The last thing he wanted was for them to pity him.

Looking at the door to his father's apartment one last time Yoshiro sighed and turned around, placing the same kind of phone his friends carried back into his pocket. The symbol on his phone depicted a long serpent with flippers and a dorsal fin on its head. Yoshiro started running back down the corridor and into what would be the first of many new trials.

**_Well thats the end of chapter one. Sorry not much action happened yet but we will get to it soon, just need a bit of backstory on villians and the mysterious SS. _**

**_Please leave a review telling me what you think of the characters so far. I promise I will try to get next chapter up soon. _**


	3. Episode 1: A Night at the Theatre CH 2

_**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to get up, hope you like it. This one will start to get the story going, though it does include a bit of background on past events leading to the team being assembled.**_

_**I am actually debating whether or not to do a Gokaiger cameo at some point WAY in the future, though of course that probably wont be ill much later when the series has probably finished on tv. **_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy :)**_

**Episode 1: A Night at the Theatre. **

**Chapter 2**

Their destination was a small theatre on the edge of town that had been abandoned for many years. No one could ever remember seeing it open and no one seemed eager to buy or refurbish it. Everyone just seemed to ignore it. If they had bothered to look they would have seen that the doors were not even locked. Not a single squatter or homeless person had ever taken shelter in it, which was a shame because despite its dusty and unwelcoming demeanor on the outside it was truly a spectacle from within.

The four friends emerged from different sides of the street and met at its front doors, three of them stopping a second to catch their breath. Tsuruhime was the first one to speak.

"Oh thank God, were not the last ones." This caused a chuckle amongst her friends.

"Do you think it's finally happened?" panted Saika, a look of concern on her face. Keiji removed his helmet, a serious expression replacing his usually cheerful demeanor.

"Only one way to find out."

His friends pulled the door open for him as he brought his moped into the theatre's entrance hall. Even after all the times they had visited this place they were still always awed when first entering. The floor and walls were a gleaming white marble with gold flowers depicted here and there. The four pillars that supported the ceiling had flocks of golden birds carved into them ascending in a spiral. The ceiling itself was a canvas depicting a cloudy blue sky with doves flying around a beautiful young woman in a jade green dress who slept on a cloud, her long red hair flowing off the edge. Across the floor a red carpet ran from the entrance, down the hall and then split in two as it went up two staircases that lead to opposite doors that opened out onto either sides of the seating area.

Gently placing his moped against the wall Keiji and the others went up the stairs on the right and pushed open the double doors, stepping into a room just as captivating as the entrance hall.

The room was huge and semicircular in shape with a magnificent chandelier made of crystal dangling from its ceiling. There were eight raised box seats spread out along the curved wall which were made from polished wood, gold and marble with red velvet curtains. Angels were sculptured on the front of each box, their wings acting as the banisters to prevent people falling out.

Directly in front of them were 20 rows of 15 seats, all covered in red velvet and undoubtedly the most comfortable chairs they had ever had the pleasure to sit on. In front of these seats was the stage itself. With the curtains pulled back to reveal the whole of the stage it was easy to say that it took up a third of the room. And that was without including the unused dressing rooms and storage cupboards hidden behind it.

On the stage was a woman with her back turned to them, her long brown hair flowing down her back. She wore a blue ballroom dress with a white shawl draped across her shoulders and was holding a conductor's baton crafted out of crystal. Hearing them enter she turned around, her beauty once again captivating the two young males of the group. She was Caucasian, her skin incredibly pale to the point it was almost white, with lips redder than the ripest apple and eyes as blue as a clear sky. The boys quickly came out of their admiring trance however once they realized the fear she expressed on her face. They only knew her by her last name, and she requested that they use the English pronunciation when addressing her.

"What is it Mrs. Potter?" asked Keiji.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she descended down the stage steps, her dress flowing elegantly behind her.

"We couldn't help it; this place is so far out of town. Just tell us what it is already Potter-san!" said Tsuruhime agitatedly. Mrs. Potter was normally so cheerful that the sight of her being frightened was nearly all the group needed to know.

A voice echoed through the room, accompanied by the sound of clinking glass "They have returned."

Everyone looked up at the Chandelier as it slowly started to descend from the ceiling. It began to uncurl like a snake as it descended, revealing an elongated body 12 meters long with two tiny three fingered arms and a pair of small angelic wings at the center of its body. Its head was reptilian in appearance while its eyes were the only part of it that was not either golden trimmed or crystal scaled, instead being an emissive white light. As it reached down to be at eye level with the people below it, the creature spoke again in its tinkling like voice.

"They've been amongst us for nearly a whole day, who knows what kind of mayhem they've caused. I am still unsure how they evaded my detection. Regardless, it's time for you four to put your training into practice."

This caused a moment of silence amongst the four friends, till at last Saika said "Spear Shnake-sensei, are you sure were ready? Yes we've had nearly a year to prepare for this, but unlike practice, if we make one mistake we could end up getting killed." This statement was followed by more silence, and the being known as Shnake was reminded of the first time it had met these humans.

He and Mrs. Potter had been living in their theater for centuries, though of course it had not always been a theater. Their "home" had always changed to match the times and always had the ability to mentally push away anyone they did not want to enter.

However, nearly a year ago Shnake and Mrs. Potter had found reason to allow the four humans to enter their theater. Believing time was of the essence Shnake used the limited magic of his theatre to summon those chosen by his masters to appear before him. It had meant that they had suddenly found themselves, without warning, in the same room as a giant glittering snake. To say that first meeting was eventful would be an understatement.

It had taken the appearance and reassurance of Mrs. Potter to convince the four youths that Shnake meant them no harm. The pair explained to them of the great battle that took place between Shnake's masters and their enemies, the Niflheim Goetia Demons.

The Demons had wished to remake the earth in an image of their own twisted dimension which had been destroyed through their own carelessness. Shnake told of how the battle had lasted decades before his masters had sealed the Demons in the remains of their ruined dimension for fear that the battle would end with both sides destroying each other.

However, foolish humans used magic to summon weaker demons back into the human world, only just getting caught in time before the seal could be fully broken. In order to ensure that the Niflheim could not return, Shnakes masters decided that they would remove every source of magic, believing such an act would prevent the Niflheim from ever returning. They created a dimension to contain all traces of magic, including living sources of magic such as themselves. They rounded up every creature that would later become known as the Creatures of Myth and then the Masters sealed themselves into the newly created dimension, all traces of magic having been removed. All but one.

They knew it was a huge gamble sealing themselves and magic away, for if the Niflheim ever returned the Masters would be unable to stop them. It was true that without Magic in the hands of foolish humans the Niflheim could not be summoned back, but the Niflheim were creative and would no doubt find another way to come back to a now defenseless earth.

Therefore Shnakes Masters had created him and his home as a lookout post should the Niflheim ever return. But even then with the seal in place it would be impossible for the Masters to return to fight the Niflheim. Therefore they left a portion of their power and of the creatures of myth's for Shnake to Bestow on Humans that were deemed worthy to use it against the Niflheim and prevent them from reentering the human world.

Shnake had informed Keiji, Yoshiro, Saika and Tsuruhime that they had been chosen to be earth's defenders against the Niflheim. The four had looked dumbfounded when Shnake finished his speech, not sure whether they could even question any of his statements given that he, a giant glittering snake with wings, had delivered it. Once they regained their composure however the four bombarded Shnake and Mrs. Potter with question after question.

They did their best to answer them but when the question of why they were chosen cropped up Shnake had found himself unable to fully answer them. The Powers given to him by his masters were for him to grant onto worthy humans, but only the ones the powers chose. Why it had decided that 4 people, only one of who was out of their teens, were the best choice to save the earth rather than adults with experience in fighting or warfare were beyond him.

Shnake had told them that if the powers of his Masters had chosen them it could only have been because it believed they could do it, and now they had to believe they could as well. It was the truth, but that didn't mean Shnake didn't still have his doubts about these four youths going up against the Niflheim.

Until now no activity from the Niflheim had occurred since the large surge of mystical energy from their dimension breaking through and then disappearing one year ago. Tsuruhime had started to joke when nothing happened that Shnake and Miss Potter had summoned them for nothing. But Shnake had scolded her, saying that in the centuries they have watched over Earth this had been the first move the Niflheim had made to get back into Earth's dimension. Therefore, throughout the year Shnake and Miss. Potter had been training them in fighting and combat maneuvers to ensure that the four would be ready for whatever the Demons were planning. Now a single Niflheim Demon had appeared, its presence only felt recently when it had used a huge amount of magic for some unknown purpose. The time for training was over.

Realizing everyone had been waiting for his answer whilst he had been lost in his thoughts, Shnake Said "I still believe my Masters would not have granted their powers to you unless they believed you were capable of this task. I know you are fearful of what you are about to face but remember; you have been training for this for a year and the Niflheim will not be expecting any resistance. I believe you can do this."

With these words the team of four looked a bit more confident, each one taking out their almost identical phones save for the different symbols.

Stepping forward Keiji said "How do we get there?"

"Step onto the stage and I will send you there, however it's a one way trip, I will not be able to bring you back." Said Miss Potter. She moved away from the bottom of the steps and stood in front of the stage, waiting patiently as the four ascended the steps and stood center stage.

"I will send you a safe distance from Niflheim so you will have time to decide how you will attack."

"Thank you Miss. Potter!" The four said as one, trying to hide the anxiousness they were all feeling.

Shnake added "Remember, the Demon will be cocky thinking that there is no threat against it. Use that to your advantage."

"Yes Sensei!" the four said. They then opened their phones as one and raised them to their ears.

As one they shouted "ShinKu Fomu!" as Miss Potter waved her Baton and the curtains started to descend.

Before it descended the team held their phones in front of them, using their free hand to grip the lids of their phones and pull. The lids came free but rather than split apart it revealed a length of parchment like a scroll concealed within. It was covered in symbols including a large one of the individual symbols on the cover of their phones.

Releasing their phones the two parts started to whirl around their owners and travel the length of their body. The pieces dragged the parchment which continued to lengthen and whirl around until their owners whole body was covered, making them look like mummies that had been graffitied with odd symbols.

Finally the two pieces met around their owner's waist and joined back together, a belt materializing for the phone to settle in. Once it clicked into place the symbols, which were now at a vertical angle, turned so that they were once again the right way up, each one releasing a ripple of energy that traveled the length of its owner's body.

As the ripple traveled through the bandages the parchment they were made from began to dry out and flake off. Underneath these falling bandages lights of red, blue, yellow, and pink could be seen.

However, before the transformation was complete the curtain had finally descended over the four and obscured them from view. When Miss Potter waved her baton again and the curtain came back up, only a few bits of flakey parchment were left where the four had once stood.

Miss Potter sighed and sat herself on the edge of the stage, looking at Shnake. "Are they really going to be Okay Shnake- Sama?"

But Shnake, who had been watching the stage until the moment they had disappeared, had already changed back into a chandelier.

**_I know its a bit of a tease ending there but to be honest whilst I have the story, weapons and mecha sorted out I havent finalised in my head how i want them to look. I promise he next chapter will be all action, or as action as you can get in written form of Sentai._**

**_So once again i hope you enjoyed and to the people who commented in the past Im really sorry I will get around to reading your fics too. _**

**_Please leave a review, and tell me what you think so far. _******


	4. Episode 1: A Night at the Theatre CH 3

_**Sorry for the wait, it took along time to get this chapter to sound right, i hope you like it. I've got quite a bit of free time so hopefully will have the next chapter up in a week or two. **_

_**With that please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. ** _

**Episode 1: A Night at the Theatre. **

**Chapter 3**

The Niflheim Demon that had constructed its body from the carcass of a Leopard went by the name of Sitri. Since his rebirth into the human world he had been incredibly busy, though still managing to find time to amuse he had ensured he would not be detected by any wards his people's enemies were sure to have placed after their departure. Not that they could do much once the Niflheim invaded anyway; they had sealed themselves away and could never return. But still it was imperative Sitri remain unnoticed until he could judge how much of a front humanity could put up against the Niflheim's invasion. As it had turned out Sitri had seen no overall danger the humans posed to the Niflheim; with their protectors no longer around and unable to use magic there was no questioning that the humans would fall. With that conclusion reached Sitri decided it was time to report back to his masters.

The Demons forces had seven ranks, each one specializing in a different field and each demon in that rank carrying the title of that ranks leader, Prince in Sitri's case. The Prince demons were adept at using magic and rituals, such as the portals that had allowed Sitri and the ZoMech to enter the human world once again. In the past the Niflheim had been able to observe but not enter the human world using the portals. They had watched humanity advance throughout their incarceration, their limit being that they could only view points on the planet where the seal was at its weakest. Nevertheless they had seen how humanity had changed with each generation as well as the many different weapons they had created, which the demons shamelessly copied and adapted for their own army.

Originally living being's like the Niflheim could not pass through the portals. Only the ZoMech's, mindless machines created by a combination of technology and magic, could pass through. Upon their creation Niflheim had planned to use them to enter the human world and find a way to break the seal so that they could then enter. However it was discovered nearly one year ago, when the prototype was sent through the portal, that upon entering the human world the ZoMech would cease to act as it needed orders on how to proceed with its task. Calling the prototype back (and unknowingly alerting Shnake of the Niflheim's return with this attempt) the Niflheim hatched a new Scheme.

By using the combined efforts of each faction a device was created that would carry the crest of a particular demon, for each of the Niflheim carried one that represented them. Then when the device was placed into a significant corpse for the demon whose crest was upon it the soul of that demon would be pulled into the corpse to reanimate and mutate it until it represented the demons original body.

With this and the ZoMech's the Niflheim finally had their way back into the human world: the ZoMech's would be instructed to place the device into the body that made the symbol appear and then the Demon that was created would summon and lead an army of ZoMech's to take over the humans world. Sitri was the proof that this plan would work.

Sensing a weakness to the seal in a large park Sitri had descended upon it, only to find once he touched down to earth that a tree was planted where the weakness to the seal was. Unfazed by the open mouthed humans who were staring at him Sitri raised his hand as he had done in the Museum. Flames erupted from his hand and quickly engulfed the tree. Within seconds it had been reduced to a black stump in the ground, the rest reduced to ash now blowing in the wind. Sitri bent down and grabbed one of its roots, pulling it out in one fluid motion and throwing it casually aside. The Stump flew out of the park and collided into the side of a lorry with such force that it fell onto its side.

The people had watched the flying stump, not having once moved from where they were standing when this strange creature had dropped out of the sky. But now, realizing that what they were seeing was real, there was pandemonium as people rushed to put as much distance from this creature and themselves. Some didn't wait to squeeze through the exits, instead running straight for the high gate walls and climbing up and over them. Sitri found their screams enjoyable but decided he would contact his master first before hunting down the humans; maybe giving them a head start would make things more fun.

Looking down into the hole that was once a tree, Sitri held both hands out in front of him and began to chant. A black misty liquid began to seep up through the soil, much like the liquid the ZoMech had traveled through. However once the substance had filled the hole Sitri began chanting using another unrecognizable language and the liquid ignited into black flames. No smoke was produced, the flames gave off no heat and yet to the few humans who were still trying to get through the gate the sight of it filled them with feelings of dread and despair, as if they could sense what was on the other side.

A voice spoke through the flames. "**Speak Prince Sitri! What have you to report**?" The voice was so high pitched that it was almost painful to listen to, sounding almost like metal scraping against metal. Even Sitri found his master's voice painful to listen to and wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"I have concurred that whilst the humans have created weapons more advanced than when we last fought them they still pose as much threat to us as they did in the past."

"**Which is to say none**?"

"Exactly." Sitri purred as he remembered the fun he had had with that human guard. "They don't even know of our existence, believing us to be nothing but myth and legend."

"**Perfect**," the voice from the flames said "**you have our permission to begin the invasion**." And with that the flames died down until the hole was once again the misty black liquid, only now it began to bubble as a familiar figure began to emerge.

The ZoMech rose up and out, but no sooner had it stepped out of the hole than another shape began to rise. And then another. And then another. Within three minutes fifteen ZoMech's had emerged from the hole, awaiting orders from their master while more ZoMech's continued to emerge. Luckily the park was deserted at that point, so when Sitri gave the order to kill any humans within the summoning grounds the ZoMech's found no targets. Sitri meanwhile continued to summon more ZoMech's; they would come in handy bringing fleeing humans back to him for his entertainment.

It was as he summoned the two hundredth that he sensed something, faint but defiantly magic in origin and although he could not pinpoint where it came from he knew it was close. For the first time since he had returned to the human world Sitri felt a split second of fear. If there was a source of magic that he had missed and his masters discovered his mistake he would be punished, especially if it was a servant of the Niflheim's old enemy. He sent out a small group of ZoMech's to search the perimeter and continued the summoning, not knowing what had arrived but pretty confident that with 200 ZoMech's and himself the situation would be dealt with quickly.

* * *

The team found themselves on the roof of a five story car park with a distant view overlooking the park Sitri and the many ZoMech's had taken over. The four of them quickly ducked, realizing that should the enemy look up they would be in their field of vision.

"Not exactly the heroic entrance I thought we'd make." Whispered Keiji as he peered over the edge of the roof, trying to take in the enemy's numbers and positions to devise a plan of attack.

"At least they haven't noticed us yet." said Yoshiro.

"I don't think we can stay hidden for long! Look!" Said Saika, pointing to a group of sixty ZoMech's moving away from the rest in the park. From their Position the team could see they were heading through an alleyway away from their current location, but on their journey they would meet two small boys who were cowering in the street. There was no sign of the boy's parents and the children looked too terrified to move.

Keiji stood up, "No time to plan this properly, we have to get them away from those children. Yoshi-Kun, you take the kids and get them to safety." Yoshiro ran to the edge of the car park and jumped. Landing on his feet he took off at a run towards the children, already use to having jumped from greater heights than this to let it faze him.

Keiji continued instructing the rest of his team as they ran towards the alleyway from the rooftops. "Tsuru-chan, you and I will take them out from the rooftops. Saika-chan, you circle behind them and stop them from retreating. We need to be quick without letting the enemy know were here, so let's move!"

The three of them jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Saika splitting off from them as they got closer and heading towards where the ZoMech's had entered the alleyway.

Keiji and Tsuruhime reached the other end of the alleyway just as the ZoMech's were approaching its end too. The pair un-holstered their blasters and took aim.

* * *

In order for the Niflheim still sealed to observe the progress of their invasion the ZoMech's were given an enchantment which would reveal what each one of them saw. The Demons had grown excited as the ZoMech's advanced on the children they had spotted, anticipating the sight of the first human kill after centuries of imprisonment.

However, just as they were reaching the end of the alleyway the ZoMech in the lead stopped broadcasting, and then the next ten after it stopped broadcasting. Another ten went likewise.

The Demons were confused by this and began to shout and roar their displeasure at the disappearing images.

Then one of the ZoMech's witnessed a beam of light hit the ZoMech in front of it in the head, causing it to crumble onto the floor. It and many others looked up to find the source of their trouble standing on the roofs of the buildings that made the alleyway.

Both had similar uniforms except for the colour and helmet design; the first was a female in pink and the second a male in red. Their boots were white with a golden trim at the rim whilst their trousers were their respective colours. Their belts were golden with a holster for the weapons they were now using and a black buckle at the centre. Their torso was white with a golden patterned design from their shoulder blades to the centre of their chest that finished in a point, making it the shape of a pentagon. Their arms were their respective colours again up to their vambrace's, which were again white with a golden trim as were the gloves they wore over their hands.

The helmets covered their heads completely and were their respective colours except for the black visor across their eyes, the rectangular grey mouth guards and the black and silver crests that rested above their visors.

The crest upon the pink one was of a maiden's head with feathered wings spread wide on either side of it, her hair flowing to the top of the helmet.

The crest upon the red one had a silver Raion's head with a black horned Yagi's head resting on top of it and then a silver Hebi's head whose forked tongue rested upon the goats head.

The figures continued to open fire upon the ZoMech's, their weapons a peculiar looking device that had the appearance of an advanced handgun yet had the magazine clip for a machine by the appearance and attacks of these foes the ZoMech's started to back away, unsure how to counter this obstacle. However the ZoMech's who turned to head back the way they had come found themselves facing a new figure.

It wore the same uniform as its comrades but in a shade of yellow with a Gurifin crest upon its helmet. However unlike the other two warriors who continued to fire upon the ZoMech's with their strange guns this one carried a much larger and intimidating weapon.

It was a large Chakram, a ring blade, large enough that she wore it over herself with her arms stretched out either side whilst holding onto the handles embedded on the inside of the ring. The reason she held it this way was because the outside of the ring was lined with small but sharply curved blades that whizzed around at such speed that sparks of electricity flew from it.

The ZoMech's, with no orders and no clue how to turn the situation around simply stood motionless as the yellow figure advanced on them.

* * *

Saika loved her Gurifin Ring. Sure it wasn't as agile as a sword and if the alleyway was any smaller it would be impossible to wield it effectively. But when practicing on the army of training dummies throughout the last year Saika had always gotten the highest body count. Not something she had been particularly thrilled with at first. But with each tale Shnake had told them of the Niflheim's actions in the last war Saika had became more determined to wield her weapon to its fullest.

Seeing those freaks running towards the children had only furthered her determination and with her current position there was no way she could miss them. She had revved her weapons spinning blade into action and watched as the first of the ZoMech's turned around to see her. Having no face other than those glowing eyes under those black bandages there was no way to tell what it was thinking, if it was even capable of thinking. But Saika was pretty sure it realized it was screwed.

She took a step forward. One of the sparks flying from her Chakram landed on one of the ZoMech's bandages, causing it to ignite and quickly spread across the ZoMech's body.

_This will be too easy! _thought Saika, positioning herself lower so that she was level with her weapon before rushing into the enemy.

As she made contact with the first three ZoMech's their bandages ignited, the fire spreading over their bodies instantly. Saika quickly rushed into more ZoMech's, their bandages ripping from their bodies. This revealed the machinery hidden underneath long enough for Saika to notice it before they went spiraling in every direction as the force of Gurifin Ring ripped them into scrap metal.

The ZoMech's were pinned at both ends; unable to proceed to the end of the alleyway due to heavy fire from the enemies above yet unable to go back the way they came due to a single enemy with a lethal weapon advancing on them from the rear. It didn't take long for the fight to reach its conclusion. Keiji & Tsuruhime shot their last ZoMech's Square in the head just as Saika tore through them with her Gurifin Ring.

Releasing a breath she had not realized she had been holding Saika looked at the piles of broken machinery that had been an army of ZoMech's 30 seconds ago.

"Shnake-Sensei never said anything about them being robots right?" she asked as she took a single jump three stories up to join her friends.

"No." said Tsuruhime. "But at least they go down easy enough."

"We better move." Said Keiji, looking in the direction of the park. "They don't seem to have noticed us, but if we wait here too long their bound to send another search party. We don't want these things running wild in the city. Tsuru-chan, see if you can find Yoshi-kun, I think I've got a plan. But we need Yoshi-kun to pull it off."

"I'll see if I can find him." Tsuruhime said before running to the edge of the building and jumping high into the air towards the next rooftop. Instead of positioning her legs to land she kept them straight and swept back behind her, choosing instead to stretch her arms wide at her side with her hands facing palm down and fingers splayed. Instead of crashing into the roof she glided swiftly across the rooftop and the next two buildings after it.

Usually awed by the sight of Tsuruhime using her ability to glide on air currents Keiji and Saika instead turned their attention back towards the remaining ZoMech's and the only non identical figure that stood watch over the dark puddle they rose from.

_This has been way too easy. No way is that guy going down __**that**__ easily._

* * *

Sitri was disappointed he hadn't heard any screams caused by the squad of ZoMech's he had sent out, but assumed it was because they hadn't found a target yet. _Surely those tin cans don't need me to tell them to turn around if they hit a brick wall? _he thought.

The two hundredth and fiftieth ZoMech was just emerging when the ZoMech's at the very edge of Sitri's army began to make a noise like the sound of many screeching cats. Sitri recognized the sound as the ZoMech's programmed way of alerting its masters of an approaching enemy.

He stopped chanting and raised his head to look in the ZoMech's direction. They blocked a clear view of whatever it was they were alerting him to but he could defiantly see something blue. The figure suddenly raised its arms into the air, giving Sitri a clear view of the identical blue and silver weapons it wielded on both arms.

They were a pair of bladed tonfas, the blade starting at the handle and curling back, almost resembling a dorsal fin. Whilst the edge of the blades was thin, sharp and colored blue with a golden pattern along the centre, the back of the blade was two and a half inches thick, colored a dull grey and had vents running along the length of it.

Before Sitri could think anymore of it the blue figure was propelled into the air by his weapon, which was gushing jets of pressured water from the vents along the back of the blade. Completely taken aback Sitri could only stare at the figure whilst the ZoMech's enchantments confirmed to the Niflheim Demons sealed away that it was indeed similar to the warriors that defeated the ZoMech's one, like all the others, wore a similar uniform except for the colour, slight change in shape of the visor across the eyes that they all had and the crest upon its helmet. This time the crest had a coiled serpent with a pair of fins and a dorsal fin atop its head.

* * *

The Ribaiasan Blades ceased pumping water once Yoshiro was ten meters high in the air, leaving him suspended in the air for a moment as he planed how he would make his next move. He hadn't seen how well these robot mummy things could fight, but if Keiji's plan worked it would only leave that robed Leopard monster as a real threat. Keiji said that whilst the robot mummies were pretty easy to kill he was almost certain that the Niflheim Demon wouldn't go down as easy, "If we remove his cannon fodder they won't get in our way when we fight him head on."

Positioning himself so he was pointing down at an angle he willed his weapons into action, the pressured water propelling him swiftly towards the ground again. However, a millisecond before he would have collided into the hard ground rushing up to meet him, he adjusted the Ribaiasan Blades so that they now propelled him vertically through the air and amongst the ZoMech's. It had taken months to gain as much control over his weapon as he had now, and he had had the bruises to prove it. He plowed into a group of ZoMech's, the sharpness of the blades and the force from the pressured water ripping through them with ease.

Yoshiro missed the next group of ZoMech's, but he wasn't concerned about hitting them, that was just an added bonus. Instead he focused on propelling himself through as much of the park as possible, leaving behind the stream of water that his weapons produced. He did not however want to get too close to the Niflheim Demon; they were all still unsure how dangerous he was compared to the ZoMech's. The ZoMech's themselves tried their best to dodge Yoshiro but a few of them still managed to get caught by his blades.

* * *

Sitri, at first amused by this strange assailant, quickly became annoyed and then enraged; an enemy he had failed to sense had not only attacked his forces but made them look like fools as he plowed and weaved through them. Taking aim he raised his arm and, following the blue blur with his hand, fired a ball of flame at it.

* * *

With his attention focused on controlling his movements Yoshiro had no warning of the attack before it hit him square in the ribs. His armor protected him from the flames and most of the force behind the attack, but he was still winded as he went flying out of the park, his Blades ceasing to produce water once he lost his concentration.

But as Yoshiro went flying through the air he positioned his weapons so that they were touching blade to blade and in one fluid movement scraped the blades against each other. The water that had flooded most of the park erupted into mist and became a thick fog, obscuring the ZoMech's and most importantly the Niflheim from view.

Just before Yoshiro was about to smack into the side of a building Keiji jumped out from the shadows and caught him, Tsuruhime and Saika landing next to them.

"You okay?" Keiji asked, helping his teammate back onto his feet.

"Yeah, but watch yourself, one hit from that thing sent me flying." said Yoshiro. "Let's just hope he can't see us through this or that was a big waste of time."

"You looked cool though Yoshi-kun." said Tsuruhime.

"Thanks..." said Yoshiro, blushing under his helmet.

Confirming the plan had worked a fireball suddenly flew out of the mist, missing the team by miles but propelling a flaming ZoMech into the side of a building.

"We better take advantage now before they start organizing themselves." Said Keiji, raising his right arm out to his side as a beam of light erupted from his hand and took the shape of a large gladius sword. The blade of the Kimera Sword was silver whilst the hilt was red with the head of a red snake at the end of the handle.

The others nodded, Saika and Yoshiro gripped their weapons tighter as Tsuruhime copied Keiji's actions to summon her personal weapon, a War Hammer, or the Hapi Hammer as it was named. The large head of the hammer was a silver rectangular block with two pink circular rims running around either side of it. The head had squared ends, one with a small circular hole whilst the other had a larger circular hole. The shaft and grip of the hammer was a meter long, the shaft white whilst the grip was pink.

Weapons drawn the team looked at one another, realizing the real battle began now. Keiji cleared his throat.

"I only have one order," he said "don't die!"

"That goes for you too Keiji." said Saika, the other two nodding in agreement.

"Let's go!" roared Keiji.

"Hai!" replied his team.

With a firm grip on their weapons the team advanced towards the mist obscured park, starting at a small jog before quickening into a sprint. Within minutes they had reached the park and jumped over its high gates, landing through the mist and into the unknown.

_**Really hoped you enjoyed it, the next chapter is all action and more abilties of the team and their weapons will be revealed as well as the team finisher. Describing it is gona be a challenge but i have it all planed out in my head. Might introduce some of the big bads aswell. **_

_**Please review and let me know if you enjoy the team and story so far.**_


End file.
